kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Deal Plains
''Deal Plains ''is a world appearing in Kingdom Hearts: Eclipse based on Walt Disney Pictures' 2004 2D animated classic Rumpelstiltskin. '' It is the world first visited by Sora in the game as well as the second world visited by Riku, third by Kairi and fourth and finally by King Mickey. It is the homeworld of the second alternate princess of heart Eliza. The world's story is divided into segments and it also serves as the homeworld of Villain Vale member Rumpelstiltskin. Settings and areas Deal Plains possesses two castles: The Kingdom of King Dimas and Queen Evangeline and Rumpel's castle. The in between areas are the Marble Bridge leading into the castle of King Dimas and Queen Evangeline and the Nightshade Wood which has the surrounding Spine Road and Moonlight Bridge to Rumpel's castle. Rumpel's castle features the front entrance area where a draw bridge leads into the foyer. From the foyer one can access Rumpel's Room Of Records, his Cellar and Study. Outside at the front entrance should the player go around the perimeter they arrive in the Field Of Flowers area. Story Sora's Visit Sora arrives in the cellar of Rumpelstiltskin where he meets a captive Prince Anson and the daughters of three prominent figures. He learns they were all abducted by a tiny deal maker named Rumpelstiltskin who wishes to rule the entire land and plans on eliminating all those who would be the next in line of the land's respective kingdoms'. Sora tells he will help them escape despite Anson stating it is no use as Rumpel has powerful dark magic barricading the cellar door. Sora uses his keyblade and removes the barricade buying the group an escape from the cellar. As they progress outwards Erasers appear a large Eraser the Contractor appears in the Field of Flowers area outside. Once Sora helps get the Prince and three prominent daughters out of Rumpel's castle and vanquishes the Contractor bids farewell to the prince and the three daughters and departs the world as they head off into the Nightshade woods to meet up with the Princess Eliza, Prince Anson's true love. Riku's Visit Riku arrives in Rumpel's Room Of Records in his castle where he takes notice of the Contractor Eraser heading passed. He fights his way through basic Erasers till he reaches Rumpel's study and meets the evil little deal maker himself. Rumpel passes himself off as a good guy to Riku claiming that there was an evil prince whom he had imprisoned for attempting to steal the soul and heart of the beautiful princess Eliza. Riku asks as to where he might find the prince and Rumpel tells that he will be taking passage through the nightshade wood and best be weary of the monsters the prince has been conjuring up. As Riku departs Rumpel's study Xehanort by Dark Corridor accompanied by Hayner comes to him and congratulates him on good work then instructing after he has realized he has been sent on the wrong quest it will be too late for the princess of heart. Riku then exits the castle out into the Front Entrance and down the Spine road into the nighshade woods. He fights many Erasers along the way and eventually comes to find a camped out Prince Anson who has Princess Eliza with him along with three other women. Riku dons his keyblade and jumps down upon the scene lunging at Prince Anson who he knocks to the ground. Princess Eliza is knocked back in the commotion and the three women retreat in fright. Riku is then engaged by invisible Julius, Huge Harrison and Scarred Lance Eliza's three sidekicks and the boss fight begins. After their defeat Riku takes notice of Eliza coming to the side of the wounded Prince Anson and realizes he has been tricked. He apologizes and then asks Princess Eliza about a man named Rumpelstiltskin. She tells he is a wicked little sorcerer who deceives people and cons them into deals in which he claims them as their prisoner and that Prince Anson and the three prominent daughters were his captives as he is out to rule all the major kingdoms of the land. Riku then apologizes again and heads back for Rumpel's castle. There Riku must fight his way through Erasers until he once again reaches Rumpel's study. There he confronts Rumpel who reveals he is in allegiance with Xehanort and that he fell for his diversion. Rumpel strikes a deal with Riku, he will allow them leave his castle and continue on with his quest to find and stop Xehanort if in his realm can fend off against the Erasers he has been given control of. Rumpel also promises information on Xehanort's planning. Riku agrees and is whisked away into a swirling dimension of yellow dirty sky on a floating platform with broken rubble walls where he must fight waves and waves of Erasers before finishing in a climatic battle with the Contractor Eraser he saw earlier in Rumpel's castle. Riku upon winning is returned to Rumpel's study to an infuriated Rumpel who true to his word bars safe passage for him to leave for the Lanes Between and tells Xehanort plans to take the hearts of the seven alternate princesses of heart. Riku then departs the world. Kairi's Visit Kairi arrives in Deal Plains in the Nightshade woods where Princess Eliza, Prince Anson, the three prominent daughters and Eliza's companions are about to set off for Eliza's home kingdom. Kairi befriends the group and asks if she can assist them after clearing attacking Erasers which advance the group. Kairi then offers to be the group's protector and escort and brings them safely to Princess Eliza's castle. There King Dimas and Queen Evangeline welcome in their daughter, Kairi and the others. They hold a celebratory festival commemorating the rescue of Eliza's beloved from the evil Rumpelstiltskin but their party celebrations are cut short by a cloud of shadows which descend over the castle. Erasers then appear in the castle square and so does Rumpel himself along with his gigantic Eraser The Contractor. Kairi does battle with both fiends and after the battle is over Rumpel vanishes with Eliza as the shadow clouds vanish. Prince Anson, Eliza's companions and Kairi then head back for Rumpel's castle to rescue her. Upon reaching the Nightshade wood Rumepl has his Erasers pin down Eliza's companions and wrestle with Kairi as he advances Prince Anson. He turns Prince Anson to a single pearl and tells Princess Eliza that there is only one way he will reverted back to life, his life for her imprisonement. Eliza signs a contract with Rumpel and the two vanish to his castle. Prince Anson reverts back to normal and the Erasers deplete. Kairi and the group then head for Rumpel's castle she must help clear the Erasers holding up the drawbridge into the castle and upon the completion of that Yen Sid's ringing is heard by Kairi signalling her contribution to the world has been fulfilled. She asks if Prince Anson and the others will be ok and assures they will reclaim Eliza and stop Rumpel, she then departs the world. King Mickey's Visit King Mickey appears at the kingdom of Queen Evangeline and King Dimas who are grieving over the abduction of their daughter Eliza by the evil Rumpel. They tell Mickey all of this and the three prominent daughters point the direction towards his castle where he has her captive and where her beloved the Prince Anson and Eliza's cursed companions are fighting to get into. Mickey heads out fighting Erasers along the way and comes into Rumpel's castle. There he rescues a trapped Scarred Lance, Huge Harrison and Invisible Julius; the sidekicks of Princess Eliza who are trapped in the Room Of Records which contains all Rumpel's contracts. There they obtain the contract which dictates Eliza's captivity to Rumpel and King Mickey destroys the contract. Eliza's companions and him then head for Rumpel's study to join Prince Anson in defeating the evil sorcerer and setting Princess Eliza free. King Mickey fights many Erasers on his way there and then finally arrives at the study where Rumpel has been subdued by Princess Eliza who then brings the group out of the castle. They come to the Nightshade woods where Rumpel eventually materializes and creates a burning ring of fire which serves an arena for the boss fight which initiates. King Mickey and Princess Eliza face off against Rumpel who is defeated by Mickey's keyblade and in his weakened state is tied up and bound by Huge Harrison, Scarred Lance and Invisible Julius. The three prominent daughters, King Dimas and Queen Evangeline then arrive in the Nightshade woods and Prince Anson consumates in a kiss with Princess Eliza as the two head off together with King Mickey bidding farewell to them before departing the world. Characters *Princess Eliza *Prince Anson *Rumpelstiltskin *Lance *Harrison *Julius *King Dimas *Queen Evangeline *Daughter 1 *Daughter 2 *Daughter 3 Enemies 'Erasers' *Walkers *Splicers *Razors *Point Breakers *Pot Bellies *Big Bellies *Drillers *Hammerheads *Waxi Mortis *Crest Calculators *Drizzle Dividers *Contractor (Boss) 'Other''' *Rumpelstiltskin *Lance (Riku formerly) *Harrison (Riku formerly) *Julius (Riku formerly) Category:Kingdom Hearts: Eclipse Category:Disney Category:Kingdom Hearts: Eclipse Worlds